Error
by Jeruk
Summary: Tetap saja tubuh itu hanyalah lembaran besi. Saitama perlu mencatat hal itu.


One Punch Man © ONE & Yuusuke Murata

Error © Jeruk

.

Penghujung minggu dibuka dengan aroma lembab dan suara gerimis halus dari luar balkon kamar. Musim hujan tiba lebih awal di ekor September. Manusia berkepala licin di atas kasur makin menggulung-gulung tubuh dengan selimut tebal. Seharusnya menjelang matahari terbit di awal sabtu Saitama sudah siap melesat dengan kertas diskon yang lecak di tangan. Hanya saja seorang murid sahaja dengan tujuan mulia yang ingin menjadi sekuat sang guru sepenuh hati bersedia menawarkan diri menjadi kurir belanja mingguan gratis, berusaha segenap jiwa meniru aktivitas Saitama. Mana mungkin Saitama menolak tawaran cuma-cuma.

Menjelang tengah hari suara guyuran di luar makin kolosal. Saat di mana tak lama Genos mendorong kenop pintu rumah dengan kantong belanjaan penuh di masing-masing genggaman.

" _Sensei_ , aku pulang."

Masih berselonjor malas dengan setelan kaos tidur, Saitama berpaling dari televisi. "Oh, selamat datang."

Sorot tak berhasrat berkedip datar menatap Genos, atas sampai ujung tumit. Muridnya seperti habis terjerembab kubangan suatu tempat dengan noda lumpur sana-sini dan pakaian rapat melekati tubuh.

"Hooh, lihat dirimu. Hebat sekali hujannya. Lebih baik kau cepat bersihkan diri sekarang―ah, jangan lupa bereskan bekas lumpurmu di lantai."

Pahlawan _S-_ _c_ _lass_ itu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, _sensei_."

Genos masuk ke dalam dengan segala perabot swalayannya. Lantai kayu berderit samar di bawah kaki besi si pemuda _cyborg_.

Lagi-lagi Saitama menoleh padanya. "Bunyi apa itu?"

Spontan muridnya berhenti melangkah. Atensi dari wajah minim ekspresi gurunya kemudian turun pada pijakan kaki. Jempol besi berbungkus kaos kaki lembab miliknya sedikit memberi tekanan pada lantai kayu yang bercicit. "Sepertinya lantai tempat ini sudah agak tua. Akan segera aku perbaiki―"

"Tidak, bukan, maksudku yang barusan. Kau tahu, seperti ada suara gesekan besi yang aneh. Entahlah."

Sang murid tercenung beberapa saat, yang kemudian alis pirangnya mengerut.

"…Maafkan aku, _sensei_. Kurasa suara itu berasal dari diriku."

Lengan besi dengan segenggam tiga kantong beras dan selusin salmon kalengan berayun. Sendinya spontan berderit kasar. Saitama hanya mengedip sekali sebagai dasar reaksi.

"Tempo hari aku bertarung melawan monster kadal di Kota S. Sepertinya tubuh ini mulai bereaksi setelah terkena hujan karena ada beberapa bagian diriku yang hancur di dalam." Tanpa dilakukan _scan_ sekalipun Genos dapat merasakan beberapa sambungan pada kabel syaraf penghubung tiap sendi tubuhnya terputus. "Dokter Kuseno sedang tidak di kota ini. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan perbaikan sendiri karena ada bagian _spare parts_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh dokter Kuseno."

Dan Saitama tidak jadi repot bertanya perihal titik-titik retakan di bagian lengan dan punggung muridnya yang tidak kunjung diperbaiki setelah tiga hari.

"Begitu. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Genos mengangguk dengan senyuman. "Ya. Anda tidak perlu cemas. Untuk menjadi sekuat _sensei_ hal seperti ini hanya―"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalau kau bilang begitu. Lebih baik kau segera mengeringkan diri, nanti kaki dan lenganmu keburu korslet, hehe." Si kepala porselen terkekeh renyah dengan wajah sedatar alas tidur di bawah bokong.

Genos yang patuh beringsut ke arah dapur untuk menyimpan kantung belanjanya. Benar saja, bunyi besi bersinggung yang mengganggu merembes dari engsel-engsel tubuh basah si rambut pirang. Saitama terus memperhatikan robot muda yang menggeram halus di setiap langkahnya yang berderit.

"Oi, kenapa jalanmu seperti itu?"

Tanpa sadar Genos berjalan setengah mengangkang untuk meminimalisir suara tubuhnya yang bisa tercipta.

.

Tangisan langit akhirnya teredam setelah matahari menyingkir. Berendam jadi terasa rileks puluhan kali lipat setelah melubangi tubuh monster cumi yang bersuka cita di tengah kota sambil mandi hujan. Saitama masih saja menggosok kering kepalanya yang absen rambut sampai matanya berpapasan dengan Genos yang duduk berselonjor kaki di sekitar panci mengepul. Muridnya merunduk, sunyi bergeming selayaknya manekin yang dipasangkan apron cerah memeluk tubuh.

"Sedang apa kau?" Lelaki itu menatap Genos yang tidak bereaksi di kaki _counter_ dapur.

Bola lampu di pupil mata pemuda _cyborg_ itu menyala memproses respon suara. Saitama berkerut pada bunyi desiran mesin yang aneh dari tubuh besinya.

" _Sen…sei_."

Saitama berhenti mengusap tempurung licinnya. "Oi, Genos? Kau kenapa?"

Yang ditanya tanpa sadar mendecih. Genos menolak mengakuinya, tapi situasi yang berkhianat di bawah kehendaknya.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan… _sensei_."

Kepala telur itu bergerak mengimitasi posisi kepala Genos yang miring ke kanan. "Tubuhmu jadi rusak gara-gara kena hujan tadi?"

Genos ingin mengangguk dengan segala fungsi sarafnya yang gagal. Ia berakhir merespon dengan bisikan bergetar. Ia benci berada dalam posisi terlemah. Lebih-lebih di depan manusia panutannya.

"Yah, apa boleh buat." Saitama mendekat setelah mematikan kompor yang membakar panci wadah sup tahu. Ia berjongkok di sisi tubuh si pirang sambil menggumam. "Ternyata tubuhmu tidak sepraktis yang kupikirkan, ya.."

Sang murid langsung dilanda galau level _oni_.

Belum berakhir kisah gundah hati seorang _cyborg_ belia, Genos serasa melayang. Dengan sekali ayunan ringan Saitama memanggulnya seperti beras.

" _Sensei!_ " Jerit tanpa rontaan memekik di balik punggung Saitama. Selayaknya robot rusak, Genos berulang memutar suara memohon minta diturunkan. _Sensei_ -nya yang berkepala halus secara jenaka menepuk keras pantat kaleng di dekat pipinya.

"Dengar, Genos. Kita semua punya kelemahan yang berbeda-beda. Menjadi seorang yang gigih itu bagus. Tapi kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri suatu saat kau benar-benar bisa hancur."

Muridnya bungkam. Kalau saja jemari besinya bisa bergerak, sudah pasti Genos menyambar pena yang selalu bersemayam dalam saku celananya untuk langsung mencatat petuah mujarab sang guru. Makin membuat keruh perasaan si penyandang nama _demon cyborg_.

"Maafkan aku, _sensei_. Aku benar-benar murid yang tidak berguna. Dalam situasi seperti ini aku bahkan merepotkan _sensei_ karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Kalau saja aku lebih kuat dan bisa diandalkan a―"

"Sudahlah." Meja tengah ruangan ditendang ringan hingga membentur tepian rak televisi. Tubuh besi yang terus bercicit diletakkan setengah bantingan di atas futon yang belum digulung. Saitama duduk bersila di sampingnya. "Yang harus kau pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana agar tidak timbul kerusakan pada tubuhmu lebih dari ini, sampai doktermu tiba di kota paling tidak."

Si pirang yang terlentang termangu, termenung dengan pandangan lurus menatap gurunya. "Aku mengerti." _Sclera_ dengan pupil kuning menyala berputar menganalisis. "Fungsi gerak tubuhku mati kemungkinan besar karena air hujan yang masuk dari retakan di punggun, lengan, dan sendi tumit. Ditambah fitur pemanas otomatis dalam tubuhku hancur, sehingga untuk meminimalisir kelembaban dari dalam aku hanya menyeka kebocoran di bagian luar. Hujan pertama yang turun hari ini diduga mengandung Hidrogen Sulfida karena tercemar aktifitas pabrik yang sangat tinggi di sekitar kota Y. Dan kemungkinan kedua berkaitan dengan menu makan malam hari ini. Aku membuatkan tumisan cumi dan sup tahu seperti yang _sensei_ minta. Bahan-bahan yang aku gunakan untuk membuat tumisan―"

Saitama menampar alas tidur.

"Bisa langsung kau rangkum dalam sepuluh kata? Kau membuat kepalaku jadi ikut rusak, kau tahu!"

Genos diam memilah kata. "Hujan asam dan uap tumisan membuat bagian lembab tubuhku korosi."

Punggung Saitama berkeringat di tengah udara dingin. "Maksudmu kau bisa berkarat?"

Wajah yang lebih muda muram.

"Ya."

Saitama mengusapkan telapak tangannya di dataran perut besi yang dingin. Ia menghela napas. "Kau mengeringkannya secara asal. Lihat, kaosmu saja masih basah." Bibirnya merapal keluhan. Ada saat dimana anak didiknya ini berlaku ceroboh, seharusnya Saitama hapal.

Tapi Genos hanya tidak ingin sampai telat menyiapkan makan malam untuk guru terkuatnya.

"Maafkan aku, _sensei._ "

Saitama hanya menangkap sekilas suara lirih anak itu. Ia beranjak dari kenyamanan. Mata keemasan si pirang mendapati tubuh gurunya yang menghilang dilahap lorong temaram rumah mungil mereka. Lelaki itu tak lama kembali ke sisi tubuh terlentang robot yang tak berdaya bersama selembar handuk kering dan _hairdryer_.

" _Yosh…_ "

Wajah Genos terhalang bayang-bayang saat sang guru memayungi tubuhnya. Sepasang lutut tertanam di sisi terluar masing-masing kaki terkulai si bocah _cyborg_ _,_ Saitama siap di posisi paling berbahaya. Ia menarik sabuk yang meliliti pinggul Genos. Spontan si manusia besi mendelik pada tangan yang perlahan menarik resleting celananya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Saitama mendongak pada si wajah pucat. "Kenapa tanya?" Tanpa tenaga berarti ia langsung memeloroti _baggy pants_ lembab milik muridnya sebelum dilempar sembarangan. "―ya mengeringkan tubuhmu, tentu saja."

Air muka si pirang sontak mengeras. "Tunggu sebentar! T―tolong hentikan! _Sensei!_ "

Sejenak tajuk 'melucuti kaos _turtle_ _neck_ muridku yang kebasahan' berhenti setengah jalan. Saitama melongok dari atas.

"Kenapa?"

Paling tidak, kalau saja saraf di tumit kakinya bekerja, Genos akan langsung meloncat melontarkan tubuh ke tepian jendela bak perawan kepepet. Menggerakkan sendi lehernya pun tak mampu, Genos heboh dalam teritori pikirannya sendiri.

"Anda orang yang sangat kuhormati, mana mungkin aku membiarkan Anda melakukan hal semacam ini!" Genos berteriak keras kepala.

Tapi pahlawan _B class_ itu malah tersenyum setengah mengejek. "Katakan saja kalau kau malu, jangan sungkan, Genos _-kun_." Ia berujar jenaka.

"Tidak, _sensei_ , aku bukan―umf!" Kicauannya meleset kala kerah sempit kaos hitamnya melewati bibir yang terus mengeluh. _Style_ acak rambut pirangnya makin tak karuan ketika si lelaki botak mengusapnya dengan handuk.

Usapan dari helai pirang fiber itu menuruni tiap sisi telinga. Tangan dalam balutan handuk perlahan membungkus sepasang pipi, Saitama jadi iseng meremas. "Sekali-sekali biarkan aku berlaku selayaknya seorang guru yang bertanggung jawab tidak apa, kan." Ia berujar datar. Tetap tidak cukup menghentikan Genos untuk membungkam mulut.

Sementara Saitama membiarkan tangannya terus mengelana. Menyentuh tubuh si _cyborg_ cerewet tanpa melewatkan tiap incinya. Ia berusaha telaten kali ini. Paling tidak hanya ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Genos sudah berbuat banyak hal untuknya. Tanpa sadar Saitama jadi menghitung budi jasa muridnya itu.

Pada akhirnya Saitama menebalkan telinga sepanjang malam. Dalam kondisi setengah hancur pun Genos masih bisa menyerang fungsi pendengarannya tanpa henti. Ia menyayangkan usahanya semalaman tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Tubuh muridnya itu masih bergeming tanpa bisa menghindari semua sentuhan tangannya. Kecuali mulutnya yang tidak memiliki batas kuota. Walau kecewa, setidaknya Saitama sedikit merasa lega karena hal itu.

Genos berkedip pada gurunya yang menguap keras. Tanpa melirik jam _waker_ di sebelahnya pun ia tahu hari sudah terlalu larut untuk tetap terjaga.

Sepasang lengan kekar merentang di udara untuk memulihkan serat otot yang pegal. "Kurasa aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Muridnya tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, _sensei._ "

"Hm, sama-sama."

Handuk basah dan _hairdryer_ ia letakkan di atas meja. Tangannya memijat saklar pemadam lampu sebelum Saitama berguling bersama di samping si robot minim busana. Separuh tubuhnya menyatu dengan lantai kayu karena sebagian besar teritori _futon_ diisi oleh Genos. Ia menarik selimut membungkus sekaligus tubuh si pirang dan dirinya sendiri. Sementara wajahnya menghadap tubuh besi yang terlentang nyaman. Genos menunggu, hanya mampu melirik pada mata terpejam di sebelahnya tanpa sanggup memutar leher.

" _Sensei._ "

"Hngh?" Saitama tidak repot membuka mata untuk merespon muridnya. Tubuhnya sudah dikuasai setan kasur.

"Maaf kalau ini merepotkanmu, tapi bisakan Anda menggeser tubuhku ke tepian agar Anda bisa tidur di posisi yang lebih nyaman?"

Pria gundul itu mengecap mulut dalam tidurnya. "Tidak perlu. Aku lelah, kau tidur saja di situ."

"Tapi Anda bisa masuk angin kalau tidur seperti itu." Genos bersumpah akan menyalahkan dirinya seumur hidup kalau keesokan pagi gurunya sampai terkena flu. Ia tidak jadi kembali membuka mulut ketika Saitama menggumam lemah.

"Masih lebih baik daripada aku meletakkanmu di sudut ruangan dan membiarkanmu menatap wajah pulasku semalaman."

" _Sensei—_ "

Mesin pemutar suaranya seakan macet saat sebuah permukaan telapak tangan kasar merayapi pipi hingga mulutnya. Satu usapan ringan dengan sedikit daya tarikan membuat sendi lehernya berputar ke kanan, membimbing wajah Genos menghadapi tulang selangka gurunya.

"Ada bekas oli.." Ia menebalkan pengakuan. Mungkin Saitama hanya berkilah sebagai alibi. Entah alasan untuk membungkam muridnya yang bawel atau sekedar memastikan sorot keemasan itu masih tetap menyala dalam rongganya sebelum ia kembali menutup mata. Yang mana pun itu, sekarang ia telah yakin bisa leluasa dalam meneruskan perjalanan ke dimensi mimpi. "Selamat tidur."

Bagai jilatan angin musim panas. Gurunya seakan berbisik. Genos hanya menangkap gerakan jakun di depan mata.

"Selamat tidur, _sensei_."

Sorot _sclera_ terus berpendar sepanjang malam dalam ruang gelap.

- _fin_

Dan esoknya, saat Saitama membuka mata, fungsi _core_ jantung Genos telah mati total. /PLAK/ nggak, kok, saya ngga sampai hati bikin Genos tewas dua kali dalam ff saya :"D Maaf ya untuk bagian korosi itu OOC banget, karena dasarnya Genos ga mungkin cepat karat cuma gara-gara kena hujan asam . _But I really need the plot_ , _sorry_ Genos! /kecup

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
